


好天气

by linlinX



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	好天气

“啊，下雨了。”安娜三步并两步蹦跳着走下楼梯，手搭在额前，抬头望向阴云密布的天空。 

“谁说不是呢，真糟糕，天气这么冷。”和她结伴走出门的女生抱怨道，话音未落便被裹着雨丝的风吹得打个寒颤，哆嗦着从包里翻出雨伞。 

“看来我不用担心你。”安娜裹紧大衣，转过脸笑道。 

“一起走吗？”女生问。 

“我想等雨小点再走。”安娜眨眨眼。 

“那你可能要白等一场，天气预报说晚上中雨转大雨呢。” 

“说不定我运气特别好啊。”安娜望着门廊边缘成串滴落的雨水，扬起眉毛。 

“那我呢，只能祝你好运。”女生说，撑开伞急匆匆地走出门去。 

安娜朝她挥挥手，说声“拜啦”。看着朋友的背影渐行渐远，她垂下眼，盯着手表长短相间的指针，微微出神。冷不防身后响起一个柔和的嗓音： 

“安娜，你怎么在这儿？” 

安娜动作一僵，她转过身，发现艾莎怀里抱着一叠书，正和几位同伴们走在一起，神情惊讶地向她望过来。 

“艾莎？”她的声音有些不自然。 

“我以为你已经回家了。”艾莎向身边同伴礼貌地道别，径直朝安娜走来。目光滑向她被冷风吹得通红的脸颊，神情透出不加掩饰的关切。 

“……出了点小状况。”安娜眼神游移，不太好意思地说。 

艾莎看向玻璃门外的雨幕，似乎明白了什么。 

“又忘记带雨伞？看来下次我该亲自检查一遍。”她无奈地摇摇头。 

“啊哈。”安娜挠挠脸颊，小声说：“这点小事没必要吧。” 

艾莎走到门廊下，撑开手中的伞，神态温柔地向安娜示意：“你得离我近一些，免得把肩头沾湿。”

“放心吧。”安娜绽开笑脸，挽住她的手，并肩走进哗啦啦落下的冷雨。 

她们踢踏地踩过一片水洼，艾莎若有所思地说：“你真该早点儿找我拿雨伞给你。” 

“然后你就会让我先回家，那样你该怎么办呢？” 

“唔……我可以借别人的伞，请顺路的同学捎我一程。”艾莎边考虑边说。 

安娜皱眉，“那太麻烦了，我宁可淋雨跑回家也不愿意让你这么做，再说了。”她无所谓地耸耸肩，“淋点雨也没事，你知道我喜欢淋雨。” 

艾莎不赞同地看了她一眼：“那是夏天，现在是冬天。我希望你尽量不要做这样的事，就当是为我考虑。” 

“好吧，艾莎。”安娜夸张地叹气，惹来艾莎轻轻拍了她的手臂一下。 

她冲艾莎扮个鬼脸：“我亲爱的姐姐，你就是太爱操心啦。” 

回到家，安娜把书包往地上一丢，迈着跳舞般的步伐脱掉衬衫和褶裙，套进柔软的睡袍，惬意地舒口气。 

她哼着歌走到书桌旁，打开音响，伸长手臂从身后的地板拎起包，看也不看地从里面掏出课本、笔、本子……以及，一把伞。 

女孩朝手里的伞瞅了两眼，皱起鼻尖，缓缓露出一个狡黠的笑容。


End file.
